


Pretty Things

by mechanicaljewel



Series: Pure Adoribull Filth [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: [Repost of a fic from a one-shot collection I have decided to break up into separate stories]Dorian has some silky underthings to retrieve. Bull isn't quite done with them yet.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Pure Adoribull Filth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/86302.html?thread=346905630): So, canonically Bull thinks Dorian is pretty (don't we all?), he bases the material of his sword on its level of prettiness so I think it's fair to assume he has a thing for pretty things. No wonder he's into Dorian who's pretty like whoa and loves pretty clothes himself.
> 
> Cue Bull trying out some of Dorian's undergarments because silk and pretty and Dorian's. Basically I don't care whether Dorian dares him into it, or he tries it out for reasons unknown or it happens by accident but please give me Bull in panties.
> 
> Extra deliciousness for everyone if Dorian is as into it as Bull

Dorian had _not_ been looking at the Bull all evening. Stealing glances across the Herald's Rest a few times every minute, sure, but that was hardly the same thing. _Honestly_ , he scolded himself, _I can’t really be thinking–_

But of course he was thinking about it. How could he not, after his night with the Bull had been so fucking spectacular, _three times!_ and all that. It was almost irritating how absolutely incredible Bull was in bed. After all, plenty of people around Skyhold claimed to have experienced an earth-shattering night with the ridiculously large qunari, but only one. Surely the bragging that followed a night of “riding the Bull” was just an attempt to justify having indulged their curiosity in the first place, otherwise why not go back for a second night? But after experiencing it for himself, Dorian was frankly aghast there wasn’t a constant line queued up at Bull’s bedroom door.

Had Bull performed so much better for him than anyone else, pulled out all the stops for the prissy Tevinter mage out of some sense of racial or national pride? Or was Dorian just the only one weak or depraved enough to not be fully satisfied with one glorious night?

Bull caught his eye and smirked at him. Dorian choked into his beer. _Kaffas_ , he really had been staring then. Bull then stood up, nonchalantly drew his gaze away from Dorian’s and then subtly _flexed_ his pecs and biceps, not making a huge show of it, but it was definitely intentional. Intended to be seen only by whoever happened to be looking at him at the moment. Which at that moment was Dorian. When Dorian's gaze found their way back up to Bull's face, he found Bull looking back at him and grinning.

Dorian quickly looked down into his mug of beer and took a furious swig. He looked back up to see Bull making his way to the staircase in the middle of the tavern. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and threw one more lascivious look at Dorian before he at last ascended.

Dorian watched until Bull's last foot disappeared from view. _Why does the man wear such ridiculous trousers?_ He knew he was berating himself as much as Bull–why must he have such terrible taste in men? Before he left Tevinter, he would have said his ideal future would have involved another Altus of good breeding and refinement, not actually very far off from what his father wanted for him, aside from their lack of reproductive capabilities. But less than a year in the barbaric South, and he could not stop thinking about a gigantic horned mercenary who gave him one–alright, _three_ great poundings.

Dorian took another deep draught of his beer and shook himself again mentally for being so irrational. He was only considering another night, not some kind of long-term commitment. Why was he conflating the two?

 _Right_ , Dorian decided, draining the rest of his mug. He'd spent enough time overthinking a very, very simple proposition. Bull said his door would still be open, and so Dorian was going to walk through it.

Dorian walked over to the same staircase Bull had ascended about five minutes earlier, very deliberately not looking at Cremisius, and quite determinedly choosing to believe that he had not just heard the Soparatus chuckling.

When he finally reached the landing outside of Bull's door, he was very grateful to find that Cole was not in his usual spot, or at least not visible, meaning he did not consider Dorian's current errand to be his business. Taking a deep breath, he pushed through the door.

"Hey there, big guy. Come here often?"

_Festus bei umo canavarum._

Bull lay on his side, head propped up on his fist, _almost_ completely naked. Almost, but for the scrap of silky red cloth barely concealing his massive half-hard cock and balls, held in place by a set of ties pulled to their limits. In other words, he was wearing the very silky underthings Dorian had left behind their first night and teased him about the next day. 

Dorian stood there staring in shock for a few moments before hurriedly closing the door behind him and huffing, "You are _impossible_. No wait, what's impossible is that you even got those to fit." They were hardly Dorian's sexiest or form-fitting smallclothes, and so had some extra room when he wore them, but nowhere near enough to fit Bull, however tenuously.

Bull grinned at him. "Wanna come closer and see how I did it?"

Dorian sniffed, "Purely out of academic interest, I suppose I will." As he stepped closer, Bull angled his body slightly upward, to give Dorian a clearer view of exactly how tightly the silk wrapped around his cock. When he reached the foot of the bed, Dorian gasped lightly to see that a wet spot had already begun to form on the cloth at the tip of Bull's cock. Without thinking, he reached out and gently began rubbing the spot.

Bull let out a low rumble of approval. "Yeah big guy, your pretty panties have got me going already. Not sure which part I like more: how they feel rubbing on my cock, or remembering how your cock looked in them."

Dorian crawled onto the bed and with his free hand, gently pushed Bull to lie flat on his back. The other hand continued to rub small circles on the spot and the slit of Bull's cock beneath. "Either one speaks well of your taste in the finer things," Dorian replied huskily. "Maybe you can be civilized after all."

Bull chuckled. "If liking pretty things makes me civilized," he said, reaching a hand out to caress Dorian's cheek, "I think I'm exactly as civilized as you need me to be." He rubbed his thumb on Dorian's cheekbone, then ran his hand down the side of Dorian's neck to his shoulder and began undoing the ties that held Dorian's leather under armor together. "Let's find out how civilized seeing the rest of you makes me, and what it does to your panties."

Dorian pulled back and began unbuckling the belts that held the rest of his under armor on his body. He got off the bed very briefly to pull it off entirely, and Bull growled with approval at the sight.

" _Damn_ , Dorian," he said throatily. "You came wrapped up even more prettily than last time. You do this for me?" For this evening, Dorian wore much smaller smallclothes, barely enough to cradle his whole package, and held together by mere ribbons running around his hips and up the crack of his ass. The best part, however, was the color. Not quite his favorite dawnstone pink, but a nice phoenix scale-like reddish-purple nonetheless.

"Oh, it was just something I threw on this morning," Dorian replied airily, as he crawled back onto the bed and straddled Bull's thighs. It was a damn lie, and they both knew it.

"Mmhmm," Bull replied and reached behind Dorian to rub the backs of his thighs, gently pulling him closer. "Either way, seeing you in those panties is making it much _harder_ for me to stay in these panties."

Dorian rolled his eyes at the terrible pun, but still reached down to continue rubbing the Bull through his smalls, now stroking up and down the full length of him. His cock was indeed now straining the red silk to its very limits. Every few strokes, Dorian's thumb would circle the (much wetter and larger) spot, causing Bull's hips to arch upwards and his head to press back into the mattress. Dorian smiled smugly to himself.

"If you can't control your beastly urges," Dorian admonished playfully, "you're going to soil these pretty things you purportedly love so much."

Bull eye snapped open and bore his heated gaze into Dorian's. "Can't have that, can we? Can't have me shooting a hot load _into_ something so pretty, can we?"

Dorian closed his eyes and shuddered almost imperceptibly as heat flooded his body and pooled in his groin. "Ah, well, perhaps the consequences would not be _so_ dire if that were to happen," he said, before leaning forward and kissing his way down Bull's chest and abs.

When Dorian reach the waistband of his panties, Bull shifted slightly, obviously expecting Dorian to untie the knots at his hips and free his cock. When Dorian instead moved down further and began teasing the head of Bull's cock through the wet silk with his tongue, his hips jerked sharply, pressing his cock even closer to Dorian's mouth, deliciously unable to fully penetrate it. "Fuck!" he yelled, and his hands made a grab for Dorian's asscheeks. 

Dorian moaned with his tongue still pressed up against the Bull's cock, which only made it harder, and Bull's fingers found their way into the crack of his ass, running them along the ribbon that barely covered his hole surprisingly delicately and sending a shiver up Dorian's spine. Dorian renewed his efforts on Bull's cock with wild abandon, practically drooling with every swipe of his tongue up Bull's length, to dampen the silk faster and increase the sensations enveloping his cock.

Meanwhile, Bull had sucked on his own fingers and pushed aside the ribbon covering Dorian's hole, circling it gently, coaxing it open just enough to jam the tip of his middle finger in. Dorian's moans as Bull fingered and teased just the rim of his hole sent such beautiful shockwaves up his cock and through his body that it wasn't long before Bull came, soaking Dorian's smalls in his jizz. 

Dorian continued lapping at Bull's cock hungrily through the silk, savoring the added salty taste and slickness. Bull felt himself getting hard again already, and finally noticed how hard Dorian's cock was, rubbing desperately against his thigh. Bull used his other hand, the one not still fingering Dorian's hole, to push Dorian's cock out of contact with his thigh. When Dorian whimpered in protest, Bull looked down and saw Dorian's grey eyes with their pupils blown gazing up at him, tongue still stroking Bull's cock.

"Fuck, Dorian, listen," Bull said shakily. "If you want, I'll let you rub off on my thigh and you can come in those panties you're wearing like that, or if you can hold off just a little while longer, and have that wicked tongue of yours get me hard enough again, I can have you come on my cock and we both get to shoot our loads into pretty things."

Dorian moaned in approval, reached up and yanked down the smalls from Bull's hips, and sucked Bull's cock straight into his mouth.

It wasn't long before Bull was ready, and Dorian let him up to grab the oil from his bedside table and to arrange himself with his beautiful ass sticking in the air. A few pumps of oil-slicked fingers into Dorian's hole, a quick coating of oil to his own cock, and soon Bull was revelling at the sight of his silver-grey cock sliding into the dusky ring of Dorian's hole with a shock of reddish-purple ribbon pushed just off to the side.

"Fuck, Bull," he whined, "Please, I am so close. Fuck my ass, fuck my come out of me, let me leave you another token this night."

Without even thinking about it, Bull angled his hips to better hit Dorian's prostate and began pounding away. "Shit. Dorian," he gasped in rhythm with his thrusts. "So. Fucking. Hot. Want your, sweet ass, pretty mouth, all the time. Want, to give you, _everything_ , you deserve." And Dorian's ass tightened around Bull's cock as he came with a cry, spilling into the silk cradling his cock. Bull came again with a roar, thrusting even deeper, pushing his own seed as far into Dorian as it could go.

Once they'd caught their breath and managed to separate their bodies, they moved to lay down next to each other in Bull's bed under the sheet ( _Not cuddling_ , Dorian said to himself. _Not yet_ , said the most private area of his heart). Still panting slightly and occasionally chuckling approvingly at each other, Dorian curled up his legs and peeled the now sticky silk from his groin. Turning onto his side, he dangled it over Bull's face, he said breezily, "Here, you ruined these, you might as well keep them."

Bull laughed, took them from Dorian, wrapped the soiled silk around his fist, brought it under his nose, and sniffed deeply.

"Filthy beast," Dorian murmured without malice, laying his head on Bull's chest and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Bull chuckled and wrapped his arm around the mage pressed into his side. "Thanks, pretty thing. You know, I've got another pair around here you can take with you if you want."

Dorian scoffed dozily, but Bull didn't miss how Dorian pressed his hips (and wrung out cock) forward into Bull's thigh. And when Bull woke up just before dawn to watch from under his eyelashes as Dorian gathered his under armor getting ready to leave, he saw Dorian pause only briefly before tying on the "ruined" red silk smalls and pulling on his under armor over them. On his way out, Dorian paused to look back at Bull, though in the dim light he could not tell Bull was awake and watching him. When the door shut behind Dorian, Bull felt in the most private area of his heart, _maybe we'll be good for each other…_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I got feelings into my pure, filthy porn. Incidentally, Cole was surprised Dorian had expected to see him. After all, Dorian was already on his way to something that was going to make him happy. Also, my biggest kink is Bull using humor to get under Dorian's Tevinter tsundere candy coating. I pictured Dorian's original red silky underthings as basically [this](https://historicenterprises.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=99_116&products_id=1467); Bull got them to fit by tying extra string to the existing ties.


End file.
